Brief Encounter
by FakeHipster
Summary: Blaine goes to the showers...and hears something unexpected. Sexyness in the shower ;D


Blaine walked into the communal showers humming 'Diamonds Are A Girls Bestfriend'. It was six in the morning on a Saturday, and Blaine had been tossing and turning all night, waking up hourly, at 5:50 ish he finally gave up and got out of bed. He thought the showers would be empty, given the day and time, but he was mistaken. When he walked in he heard a shower running.

As Blaine walked farther into the room he heard moaning coming out of one of the stalls. He stood there for a second pondering what to do. This was quite an awkward situation. Should he leave? Should he take just a quick shower? Was someone jacking off? Was someone hurt? He just didn't know. He decided he wanted a shower, so he continued to walk slowly to a shower when he stopped dead in his tracks. The person in the running stall had moaned his name. The person in that stall was Kurt.

Kurt was jacking off while thinking of _him_. Blaine had a sharp intake of breath. _Kurt_ was in there and having what sounded like a fucking _orgasm_ in the _shower_. And Blaine (usually very able to control his raging teenage hormones) really, _really_ wanted to join Kurt in there.

With an amazing amount of confidence he didn't even know he had, Blaine walked in Kurt's shower stall. In the stall there was a space before the actual shower, which was closed off by a foggy sliding glass door. Blaine could see the slight silhouette of Kurt behind the glass door. He squeezed his eyes shut, thinking of all the terrible things that could happen. Kurt could reject him, leaving him naked and… rejected. How could he look him in the eye after that? How could they ever talk to eachother again? It would just be so _awkward_. Then again…Kurt was jacking off while thinking of him. So…maybe things would actually be fine…

Blaine shook away all the fears and shucked all his clothes off. He slowly approached the sliding glass door, and then started to open it. He vaguely saw Kurt's head whip around through the glass. He pushed the door aside while he and Kurt just stared at each other for awhile. Blaine knew everything was going to be more than fine when he saw Kurt smirk. He smiled back and entered the shower completely, sliding the door shut behind him.

Kurt stepped closer to Blaine, taking the (slightly) shorter boy's face in his hands, then he slowly pressed their lips together. They seemed to stand like that for hours. Their lips touching, just standing there, as the water poured onto the pair of them. Blaine broke the kiss, and smiled at Kurt.

He then realized they were both naked and they could be doing much better things. Blaine grasped the younger boys waist and pulled him even closer, their slight hard-ons touching. They both gasped with the unexpected touch of skin, but they both laughed it off. Blaine removed one hand from Kurts waist and brought it to his chin. He then kissed Kurt this time. Kurt's mouth parted slightly and he took this as a sign for entrance. His tongue slipped in and he began to explore Kurt's mouth.

He heard Kurt moan into his mouth and he suddenly remembered what Kurt was doing in here before he joined him. Blaine chuckled into Kurt's mouth and moved his lips down to his jawline. He kissed all the way down his neck, kissing, licking, and biting at intervals. At the point where Kurt's neck met his shoulder he began biting harder. He wanted to leave a mark, he wanted evidence of this magical moment. And he thoughtfully placed the hickey so that the Dalton shirt would cover it up. He thought this would please Kurt. And it obviously was, considering the sounds Kurt was making.

Blaine straightened up and began to suck on Kurt's earlobe. He heard Kurt gasp loudly, and he could feel his heartbeat against his own chest.

"Do you like this, Kurt?"

"Oh…ahh….w-what's not to…_ooh.._ like?" Kurt (usually able to form witty comments at the wave of the hand) was made a stuttering fool. Blaine really hoped to see this side of Kurt more. "You know….mmm… I was a little f-freaked…ooh…out earlier. I th-thought someone was going to go all…ahh….'Psycho' on me." Blaine chuckled into Kurt's ear, then kissed under it.

"Im just glad you didn't reject me." Blaine said pulling up, and smiling into Kurt's face.

"Oh please, like I could reject you? You're too damn charming." Blaine chuckled again and pulled Kurt's face to his again. They kissed under the water for awhile. But then it seemed that Kurt wanted more.

Kurt slid his hands up and down Blaine's sides while they were kissing. He wanted to memorize every part of Blaine by touch. But that might be a little too fast for now. Kurt slowly brought his thumbs over Blaine's nipples and rubbed circles over them. Blaine moaned quite loudly into his mouth. Kurt had just found Blaine's hot spot, and he fully intended to use it.

Kurt slowly broke away from their kiss, briefly sucking on Blaine's bottom lip, leaving a pouting Blaine. Kurt wanted to use his mouth somewhere else, and Blaine stopped pouting when he felt Kurt's tongue on his left nipple. Kurt slowly traced the nipple with the tip of his tongue, then he put his mouth around it and sucked at it. The entire time Blaine's heartbeat was getting faster and he was moaning repeatedly. Kurt loved the sounds he could get out of Blaine. He never thought he could ever make a man make those noises.

"_Fuck_ Kurt. Do you-damn-kn-know what you're d-doing to me…ohh" Blaine could barely get out a coherent sentence. And Kurt knew exactly what effect he had on Blaine, _now_ he did.

Kurt moved his mouth to Blaine's other nipple, but Blaine would have none of that. He didn't want to be tortured by the beautiful boy in front of him anymore, he kept thinking off all the other things Kurt could do with his mouth. Blaine brought Kurt back into a kiss, both their mouths were wet, and they both tasted like themselves and water. It was a weird combination, but an amazing taste that they never wanted to forget.

Blaine decided he wanted to be mean and (begrudgingly) opened the shower door.

"Wait….what...what are you doing?" Kurt shrieked.

"I gotta go take a _very_ cold shower. We don't want to go too far too fast." He said smugly, stepping out of the shower and closing the door behind him. But it wasn't closed for long because Kurt stormed out of it. Blaine took the time to memorize what Kurt looked like, glistening, wet, and very naked.

"You're just going to _leave_ me like this?" Kurt demanded, a smile playing on his lips.

"Well, it sounded like you were doing fine before I came." He said smirking. He then opened the stall door and walked out. Kurt watched the back of the descending boy in a trance like state. He was also memorizing what the other looked like glistening, wet, and naked. Kurt leaned out of the stall "TEASE!" he yelled. He shut the stall door and slid down it, laughing. He heard Blaine's shower start, a few stalls over. He shook his head. They would have all the time in the world to finish what they started, but now he had to deal with _his_ little problem (cough his hard on cough)


End file.
